The annoyance of the Death Note characters
by Spidile
Summary: Just another 'How to annoy DN characters' to add to the rest of them here C: K because idk.


Spidile's super special AWESOME  
How to annoy the death note characters.

Mello: Oh great, she's finally jumped on the "how to annoy death note characters" bandwagon. Well, I'm pretty much screwed, see you guys in hell.  
Me: Quiet you, or else I'll make it painful. Now, let's begin.

Light/Raito Yagami:  
1. Dye his hair while he's sleeping.  
2. Make it PINK.  
3. Dye his eyebrows to go with his hair.  
4. Take photos and stick them on the internet.  
5. Show them to L.  
6. Laugh when L asks if there's "anything Light would like to tell him".  
7. Watch him when he's in the shower.  
8. Laugh at his small penis.  
9. Constantly remind him of his small penis.  
10. For example, "Yo Light. I know you kira and all, and Imma let you create a new world, but you have a tiny penis."  
11. He's not "hip" enough to get the joke anyway…  
12. Ask him when he's going to audition for highschool musical, and if you can come with him.  
13. When he says no, start crying.  
14. Make sure you became friends with L before you start crying, call Light Kira, and watch what happens.

Me: Light's was boring because he's a stupid pansy and I hate him :I

L Lawliet:  
1. Replace his sugar cubes with salt cubes.  
2. Show him yaoi doujinshi of him and the wammys kids.  
3. Call Mello.  
4. That didn't have a point, I just wanted to make you call Mello.  
5. Give L Mello's chocolate without telling him it's Mello's.  
6. Call Mello again, and tell him L stole his chocolate.  
7. Watch.  
8. Call Matt over to watch as well, he must get lonely :c  
9. Constantly brush his hair until it's flat.  
10. Straighten it.  
11. Tie it in pigtails.  
12. Get MELLO to tie it in pigtails.  
13. Take photos.  
14. Put them on the internet as well.  
15. Swap the contents of his and Misa's wardrobes around.  
16. Put alcohol in his beverages.

Misa Amane :  
1. Take her to Australia.  
2. Tell her drop bears are real.  
3. Watch the hilarity ensue.  
4. Tell her drop bears like to walk around on the ground at night.  
5. Record her all night.  
6. Show L and Light.  
7. God, this is too funny.  
8. Steal her shinigami, 'cause Rem is pretty fully sick.  
9. Then tell Light to kill her.  
10. Save her at the last minute just to piss Light off as well.

Mello:

1. Take him to Australia.  
2. Tell him drop bears are real. (You know what they say, birds of a feather flock together.)  
3. He won't believe you.  
4. Get someone to dress up as a drop bear (Best friend who hates him, optional)  
5. Record him screaming like a girl.  
6. Show it to EVERYONE.  
7. Take him and the rest of the wammys to Vegas.  
8. Get him drunk.  
9. Lock him in a room by himself.  
10. Get Matt drunk.  
11. Lock him in the same room.  
12. Don't get Near drunk.  
13. Force and lock him in the same room. (Can also be used to annoy Near.)  
14. Confuse him for Vash.  
15. He won't know what you're talking about.  
16. Say you love him.  
17. Say you were kidding.  
18. Say Matt loves him.  
19. Say you weren't kidding.  
20. That restraining order doesn't count if you REALLY love them.  
21. When you're in prison, use your phone call to call him.  
22. Chat to him casually about drop bears.  
23. Tell him he'll never be a true GANGSTA.

Near:  
1. This kid has patience, you gotta do these at least three times each for it to work properly!  
2. Constantly ask him if he's "heard the good news"  
3. Take him to a dodgy fast food place.  
4. Laugh when he gets food poisoning.  
5. Tell Mello.  
6. Ring him every 10 minutes to see what he's doing, each time using a ridiculous voice.  
7. Pay Light to do it as well.  
8. Photoshop picture of him and Gevanni doing embarrassing things. Try to use your imagination.  
9. Challenge him to a staring contest.  
10. Whine when you lose.  
11. You'll ALWAYS loose.  
12. Compare him to a snowy owl.  
13. Say you hate owls.  
14. Propose to Mello that you go owl hunting.  
15. "Accidently" shoot Near.

Matt:  
1. Put toast in one of his gaming systems (no matter how much it pains you to do so.)  
2. "Accidently" take all the songs off his ipod.  
3. Blame Mello.  
4. They'll fight, and Mello will obviously win.  
5. Laugh at him, cuz he's sleeping on the couch tonight.  
6. Remember that Mello still has a restraining order against you. But don't leave the house anyway.  
7. Replay is death scene over and over again, and make comments on how stupid you have to be to step out of a car when people are pointing guns at you.  
8. Randomly trip him over, just cuz you can.  
9. Catch him reading yaoi fanfiction of him and Mello.  
10. Laugh at him some more.


End file.
